Under The Weather
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Complete! One-shot. Hisoka catches a cold. His coworkers come by to visit him.


**WARNING: MANGA/ANIME SPOILERS**

Parings: Slight Tsuzuki x Hisoka fluff, but that's it.  
Disclaimer: I own a blender, but not Yami no Matsuei. I wouldn't mind trading, though.  
Beta: Jessica (puppy_sariel) from lj.

**Under The Weather**  
Author: EggDropSoup

"Kurosaki-kun called in sick?" Tatsumi frowned, looking up at the man before him.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki nodded. "He called me earlier this morning, telling me he wasn't planning to come in today. And to tell you that he's not feeling well."

"Well, why don't you go check up on him? I want to know how long he'll be missing work for."

"Alright! Thanks, Tatsumi. I promise to be back as soon as I can! My poor partner…I don't care if I catch it, too! I'll do my best to make sure he has a safe and full recovery!"

"Hmm…" Watari mused, looking up from the book he was reading. "It seems that 'fools don't catch colds'. Good for you, huh, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki deflated.

"What did you say, Watari?!"

The secretary pushed his glasses slightly higher on the bridge of his nose. "Truer words have never been spoken."

"WHAT?! You too, Tatsumi?"

* * *

It was nine in the morning and Hisoka was still in his pajamas, deciding to spend the day in bed. His throat was sore and his body ached after each coughing fit. The humidifier that was running in the corner of his bedroom was the only source of noise…

Until there was an abrupt rapping sound coming from his front door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

He slowly opened his hazy eyes as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The knocking continued as he ambled down the hall. The 'knocker' was persistent and Hisoka had a good idea of who his caller could be. Each step closer made him more sure. No one else had that chaotic flood of emotions around them. He could easily pick that person out from a crowd if need be. And the door that was nothing more than a thin barrier of plywood, metal, and paint couldn't block out the thoughts and feelings that he knew were his partner's.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hisoka...are you awake?" Tsuzuki's voice called through the door.

"Leave me alone!" Hisoka yelled out, scowling at the way his voice rasped.

There was a swift jerk of hurt and dejection coming from the other side of the door. And after an uncomfortable silence, Tsuzuki's voice nervously called out to him again. "Hisoka? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki." Hisoka grumbled out. "I just want to be alone."

"But, Hisoka…" His partner's voice on the other side of the door sounded so small and sad. "Please open the door? I'm worried about you."

Hisoka felt something tug at his heartstrings.

* * *

Tsuzuki was about to give up and walk away when the sound of the door's bolt turning alerted him. A pair of green eyes regarded him coolly. "Hurry up and get in. I don't have all day."

Tsuzuki smiled at him. "As the master wishes."

Hisoka suddenly felt very warm, and he convinced himself it was because of the fever.

* * *

"What?" Wakaba Kannanuki asked worriedly from beside Terazuma. "Kurosaki-kun's sick?"

"Yup," Watari glanced up at her from his chemistry set. "Tsuzuki went out not too long ago to check up on Bon." He poured a green solution into a beaker, added a sprinkle of white powder, and set it above a gas burner. The particles began to react to the heat, mixing and bubbling behind the glass boundaries of the container.

"Oh, that's too bad." She placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll have to make sure to bring something by. Poor Kurosaki."

"Well, at least Bon has Tsuzuki to nurse him back to health, right?" Watari offered as he rummaged through the drawers on the desk, pulling out a notepad to write down his observations.

Terazuma snorted indignantly. "Humph. That moron will probably make things even worse."

"Hajime-chan! Don't say mean things!" Wakaba scolded, poking him in the ribs with her elbow. "We'll just all have to go over and help out, ne?"

"What?! Why do I have to go too?!"

Wakaba raised an eyebrow and reached slowly to pull something out of her skirt pocket-

"Ah! On second thought, let's all go right now!" Terazuma yelled out abruptly, his eyes wide and his body quivering.

Watari glanced up at him from his experiment, confused at Terazuma's sudden change in demeanor. And Wakaba just offered a triumphant smile.

* * *

"Well, Hisoka. Since you have a cold, I'll make you my special soup!" Tsuzuki vaulted toward the kitchen.

"No, Tsuzuki! Don't!" But Hisoka was too late. Tsuzuki was already in the kitchen, digging through the pantry for the ingredients he needed. Hisoka only hoped that his kitchen didn't end up in the state it was the last time Tsuzuki had been over.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was a knock at his door for the second time that day.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" Wakaba greeted him with a smile and a care package. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Hisoka took the ribbon wrapped basket full of baked goods and looked at them oddly.

"Ah, and don't worry. I made sure to make them _un_-sweet." She clasped her hands in front of her before turning an eerily cheerful smile to Terazuma beside her. "We came by just to check up on you. Right, Hajime-chan?"

"Ur…yeah, feel better soon." Terazuma gritted out, his shoulders were tense, his back rigid, and he was sweating profusely.

"Is Tsuzuki-chan here already?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"That's wonderful!" Wakaba cheered. "Come on, Hajime-chan! Let's help Tsuzuki-chan in the kitchen."

Before Terazuma or Hisoka could argue, Wakaba had already sped past them. Terazuma miserably followed.

Hisoka could only hope that his apartment remained in one piece. The sounds of pots and pans crashing to the floor didn't make him feel more optimistic.

Just before he was about to close the door, Watari's voice called out to him. "Oi, Bon!"

"Watari-san?" Hisoka blinked, not expecting to see the scientist show up at all. "You're here too?"

"Of course! When I heard you were sick, I whipped up a potion to cure your cold!" He held up a vile of purple liquid. "Go on and try it! You'll be cured instantly!"

"Uh...no thanks." He eyed it suspiciously but his attention was soon drawn to the fight taking place in his kitchen.

"Dog face!"

"Moron!"

"Terazuma-_kun_!"

"Tsuzuki-_sempai_!"

Hisoka winced at the sound of more dishes falling.

"Eh? Is that Tsuzuki and Terazuma?" Watari wondered curiously as he peered inside from the doorway.

"Yeah, Kannuki's here too. They're in the kitchen." He moved aside to let Watari in.

"Oh? Wakaba-chan's here too? They must be cooking up something wonderful! I'll go and help too!" Watari said as he went to join the turmoil in the kitchen.

"Sure." Hisoka said, as he swung the front door shut. Today just wasn't his day.

Wearily, Hisoka walked slowly to a nearby table. A quick dizzy spell reminded him of his fever. He should be resting, not dealing with these idiots. He sat down at the table and rested his head on the surface, allowing the wood to cool his warm forehead.

Maybe if he was lucky, this was all just a fever induced drea-

There was a sudden crash that had Hisoka jerking his head up from the table. He would have fallen out of his chair had he not had a good hold of his balance.

"Get well gifts. Any friend of Tsuzuki's is a friend of mine. Put them to good use." The Count bellowed from the newly made hole in the wall, where Hisoka's front door had once been. His mask and a pair of gloved hands the only thing visible as Watson was busy by his side, throwing wrapped packages left and right.

"Tsuzuki? My dearest, Tsuzuki, where are yoooou?"

"I don't want them!" Hisoka yelled from his place at the table. "Why MY door?!" How was he supposed to explain this to the landlord?

This was not Hisoka's idea of peace and quiet.

* * *

Tatsumi walked back from the break room, coffee in one hand and a file of reports in the other. He frowned slightly when he noticed the sudden quiet. He opened the door to the community office and saw...

"Where is everyone?!"

Shadows engulfed the room in darkness.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Looks like everyone's going to be in trouble, when they get back, hmm? XD Sorry about the TsuzukiXHisoka fluff. I couldn't help myself. This was some random crack for you guys. See ya again next time. Please read and review!

Special thanks to Jessica (puppy_sariel) from lj. She helped me a lot with the editing on this. She's my good friend and such an amazing writer, I can't compare at all!


End file.
